


【英A】而就穿墙去

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 亚斯兰 [1]
Category: Banana Fish, bananafish - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Ash lynx - Relationship, Banana Fish (Anime & Manga) - Relationship, Okumura Eiji - Relationship, Okumura Eiji/Ash Lynx, 英A - Relationship
Series: 亚斯兰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【英A】而就穿墙去

Eiji Okumura x Ash Lynx

Inherited 24 episodes (BAD CHANGE)

他是从纽约的乡村来的，我们不知道这个地方，他也闭口不谈，只剩下晃目的外表了。周末我们一起聚在美子家里，她邀请了很多人，要去展示新购入的投影器。夏天的时候，我房间的老鼠断了气，我想等到冬天，冬天的出云会下很多很厚的雪，出云大社前神的居所会张开，我就把它放进去。

我把这件事讲给美子的哥哥听，他总是一副开朗的样子，做饭也很好吃，美子说从前年夏天一直到不久前，她哥哥一直跟着名叫伊部的摄影师在美国散心，走的时候很突然，回来也很突然，美子说以为哥哥在那里找到了工作，他却说自己生活在刀和铁片的城市里，到处都能反射到太阳。我问他，那定是很温暖了，他嗯了一声说，当然啦，那是一段不错的日子。

等到新年的时候，圣诞节刚过，我和美子的哥哥去挖雪洞，他问我老鼠的尸体还在吗，我说妈妈告诉我，老鼠的尸骨要丢到水里煮沸，要用绷带和小盒子装饰，不然神明大人是不会接受它的。它太臭了，我的妈妈说，美子哥哥接过我的小盒子，我说可以摇摇看，他就摇摇看，我们一起把它埋到森林里，我们没有找到神的小屋。我说，神抛弃了它，神总是抛弃很多很小的东西，哪怕是他创造出来的，神只会关注那些美好的漂亮的事物了。

我想到了家里雪白的猫咪，又想到美子家那只金黄色的，它的花纹像老虎的纹理，我觉得它更像是豹子，又大又漂亮。美子哥哥把铁锹放进储藏室，我们一起坐在庭院的木板上，他说过会他有很重要的事情去办，拜托我去买几听可乐几听啤酒，多买些芥末酱和培根肉，我问他是不是快过新年要多屯东西，他说是啊，外面变得好冷，他家金色的猫咪就跑了出去，在雪上印了许多印子，我要去抓它，它却好敏锐，我说它怕是跑到森林里去了，美子哥哥说是啊，冬天就来了。

我还要继续等待，等冰化掉，等火燃起来，再等着美子摆弄好自己的设备，让我们在吵闹的安静中安静下来。我买了果汁可乐和啤酒，用剩下的钱去买了冰激凌吃，我举着雪白的冰激凌，有人站在美子家门口，他长得好高，没有戴帽子，应该只戴了围巾吧，我蹭着脚底跑过去，他长得像什么电影明星，眼睛又是翠绿的，我一时发不出声来，只得看着他那头金色的头发被阳光染得接近白色。

那位金色头发的男孩，我在岛根大学医学部读书的哥哥私下喊他圣塔克拉拉，他很有魅力，正哥说，我看见他的时候，他正在翻岛根史，身旁也没有人。我见他和英二住在一起，就去打招呼，他抬头看了我一眼，真惊人啊，他的眼睛是翠绿色的，对我的招呼半理不理，到底是怎么样的圣塔克拉拉才会和我们这乡下海城建交啊。

至此之后，正哥就三番五次的跑到奥村家去，但无论几次都被吃闭门羹，在学校里也总有人讨论在镇上出现的那位男孩，无非就是英俊美貌一类的，再上去就会问是不是模特啊，是好莱坞的明星吗，最开心的莫属美子了，她带着副骄傲的神色出现在冬假后的早上，北川鹤里就又甩着她栗子色的头发跑过去，不多时角落里就人满为患了。

所以我说女孩子很麻烦，我对美子哥哥说，美子哥哥就干笑了两声，说着小敬果然长大了这种敷衍了事的句子，就像是之后把话题对准我一样，美子用那种自得的语气叫我说但第一次见到他的可是那家伙喔，女孩子的眼睛齐刷刷的来，北川鹤里问我说真的吗，与那城，你见到他时他在做些什么。我被包围了，我说没什么，长得和其他人没任何区别，头发很浅，眼睛也很浅，你们要是想知道就去找他啊！这纯属束缚之言，我气愤的嚼着早餐，用余光去看另外一边同样没精打采的男生们，但大家的好奇心都是一样的，就算是有我的恶言恶语，放学后去美子家里这一计划也被积极的提起来。

不过他也算赏光吧，美子哥哥说，我绕过厨房，光脚走在榻榻米上，正哥也在，大家都聚在一起看电影，喝橘子汁和啤酒。

他几乎比在场的任何人都高，穿着破洞牛仔裤和宽大的衬衣坐在地板上，多数人围着他却不敢靠近他，就算是兴奋刻在脸上，但他那种冷漠的神色也足以叫人生畏。圣塔克拉拉，他的话不多，说的日语更倾向于东京啊那种大都市，总之是十分标准的，他和美子哥哥在一起的时候会说英语，我听不懂，美子用她那带口音的英语试图与他交流，圣塔克拉拉说没关系，他们又开始说日语。他的日语是特别的，带着一种茫然，却绝对不轻飘，是典型的美国人啊，美子妈妈说，我记得她叫节子，是一位拥有漆黑头发的温柔女性，反而美子哥哥更像妈妈，美子则和从未谋面的奥村先生差不多了。

晚饭时间，圣塔克拉拉吃不惯和食，美子哥哥给他做三明治吃，他吃完以后就又回到原位，坐在地板上盯着投映的电影，正哥还跑过去说马龙·白兰度的俊美，他是我们之中除了美子哥哥外英文最好的了，圣塔克拉拉却仍是一副听不懂的样子，半天才问出一句什么？美子哥哥在笑，美子也在笑，大家都在笑，那些同龄的因为好奇心而来的男生女生们，那些被雪色禁锢了许久的大人们，圣塔克拉拉只是笑了一下，他盯着那些机车启动的声音，灯体在他身上十分温暖。

他被照住了，我想要离开这里，他们的交谈变成明晃晃的灯柜，几十个灯泡起起亮着，美子哥哥的头发要被烧焦，圣塔克拉拉却可以继续漂亮。过了一阵子，美子和我们说圣塔克拉拉从他们家搬出去了，一起搬走的还有美子哥哥，他们其实没有待几天对吗，美子说，我说对啊，我想让他们等待的时间更长些，但没办法了，但太好了。美子哼了一声说，是，你们有救了。但他并没有走远，我知道，但我不再勤快的跑去美子家了。

那天我突然肚子饿，不再想从学校吸取知识，我从山坡上跑下来，又拼命冲到山顶上，圣塔克拉拉蹲在地上堆雪玩，我不敢打扰他，就走过去问，你是没有见过雪吗？他仔细想了想单词，或者任何一个音节，却就只是回了我摇头。我这时觉得他极为脆弱，他站起来快比我高两头，他站起来了，用手拍了拍伞上的雪，我想拍拍他的衣服，他却点点头，要走了，我觉得他没有那么高，可能是更瘦的缘故，皮肤能看到血管，头发能看到皮肤，皮肤是看不到的。

正哥和我说，像圣塔克拉拉那样漂亮的人就该从火种中接生，我不太想知道详细，只听他又说他们总是一起行动，偶尔去超市会被撞到，街上所有的人都在看他。不用说我也知道，我说，正哥说对，然后英二朝我介绍他的朋友，他叫Ash Lynx，汉字不知道怎么写比较好，但听起来好轻。的确好轻，我说，正哥，你去拽住他吧，别叫他出来祸害人间了。我讨厌他，我讨厌任何人，讨厌任何炫目的事，学校的一切已经够烦，再加上不断被询问不知道的人和事。我听到教室里他们在大笑，在追赶着说不要，就是你，还做梦说下次抽牌一定中奖。正哥意味不明的看着我，他帮我把书房的门带上，我觉得他是出门了，他要去找谁，或者要去图书馆。

下雪的时候电视里会播音乐会，可能是一些著名影片的原声集，正哥喜欢在房间堆很多磁带，爸爸很喜欢堆黑胶唱片，我是家里唯一拥有棒球棒的人，但这不是个适合玩棒球的时候，我哪怕是约小北里，它也会把自己塞到窝里一睡万福的。我的零钱还够花，就偷偷跑出去，等到春天到了，我又会期盼着这个日子，我再清楚不过了。

我把鞋子啪叽的踩到雪里，雪并没有很疼，也没有叫嚷，我想起了圣塔克拉拉堆雪人的样子，他看起来好笨，只是机械的动着手臂，他的膝盖贴着雪，脸颊粘上雪，雪又会化掉。我很想去帮他，但谁都叫我不要去那么做。我到操场的时候，雪还没人扫开，但秋千上的雪已经不见了。是圣塔克拉拉，他坐在秋千上掰巧克力吃，看到我的时候，他才说嗨，我怀疑我很早很早就暴露在他面前了。他给我吃巧克力，巧克力好苦，我拿英语问他，你叫什么名字，他用日语说亚修·林克斯，他显得安静极了，我觉得他在美国估计是在私立学校学习的有钱人吧，那和我真是不同，我不想展现出来这个，我就说，那是什么意思，他又用英语说了一次自己的名字，他的名字读起来非常轻，和美子哥哥叫的不太一样，他说Ash是灰烬的意思，我问他，雪算灰烬吗，他用他那双翠绿的眼睛看着我，他看着我看到了自己的镜子，又看到了后面的好多东西，像是在抓捕灵魂。

亚修说雪是现行的灰烬，但它们总会无影无踪。雪把他的呢子大衣弄湿了，他的头发只露出夏天一样的清爽感，但他不再看我，太阳也会逐渐下山，冬天总是黑的特别早，亚修说要送我回家，我说我本来要去打棒球，但我忘记拿一切了，他说没关系，去吃点东西吧。  
我问他美子哥哥哪里去了，他不太清楚是谁，他只说英二在拍照片，说自己想去海边，海边有海鸥，还有金色的东西，但我们无法知道金色的究竟是什么。我说，现在很暖和，室内也很舒服，这算不算金色，他看了我几秒说算吧，他笑了，他说很温暖，我们一起在店内喝了巧克力奶。

我觉得亲吻脏东西，我的嘴会烂掉，我去亲吻其他人碰过的手臂，我的嘴唇就会掉，皮开肉绽，歇斯底里，我把这件事告诉美子，美子嘲笑我说那你之后可能找不到女朋友了，没准谁想要亲你，你还觉得她脏，要跑掉了。我不太明白，但第二天班里就又有些女生知道了这件事，她们一边带着哀悯一边带着“总觉得还蛮可爱”的模式，让整个雪天变得更白了。

那个时候下雪，出云的天就刷了白漆，非常亮，亮的无光。午休时间，美子的哥哥来了，亚修也来了，他先和我打了招呼，就跟着美子哥哥后面，我听见他只说英二，也不见得十分自如，他应该是习惯被各样目光打搅，也绝不是害羞。他有着与我们不同的身子，发色，眼睛，我们站着很近，但风一吹，那些冷冽的气息全部都涌上来了，把他的外套吹掉，他里面只穿很薄很薄的衬衫，不系前两颗扣子，有些时候他会穿黑色的长袖，穿西裤，还有戴眼镜。他戴上眼镜说明他心情还可以，敢于去伪装自己，只有他摘下眼镜，变成完完全全的亚修·林克斯时，他才显得无比难过，非常非常，无比难过。

美子做的土豆饼很好吃，亚修不喜欢吃咖喱，但没有咖喱的土豆饼是不完美的，虾饼也是不完美的。他用筷子搅开大酱，不一会它们又粘合起来，美子哥哥帮他又搅开，他说谢谢，美子哥哥也笑，美子也说不用那么客气啊，大家好像都已经熟悉他了。但我无法预估他的行为，他看上去是一个很好懂的人，比美子哥哥好懂的多，我闻着他身上的雪味，那好像是野生动物的气味，他的皮毛防寒，能稳稳的捕食岩羊。

我问亚修，岩羊好吃吗，晚上的红外线摄像机真的不会被发现吗，他说不好吃，肉是冒着热气的，是蒸腾的，但就是不好吃，他说他再也不想去吃岩羊了，我说那你只能饿死，掉落山崖，或者假装捕食猎物掉落，但你大概不会死。

等到回家后，美子要求玩国王游戏，我们只有四个人，我打电话叫正哥，正哥带着啤酒来了，美子怪正哥不买果汁，亚修说要去买，美子还没阻止，美子哥哥就站起来，正哥也站起来，亚修出去了，正哥对着美子哥哥笑了一下也出去了，美子哥哥坐在地板上，又伸手去拿杯子，他喝了一口，杯子里什么也没有。外面好像又在下雪，正哥买了热巧克力奶，亚修提了一桶可乐，正哥很高，他之前是篮球部的，晒的很黑，也是在高中时和美子哥哥成为朋友的。你是没见过这家伙的猛劲，他跑出去像根飞翔的雪糕棍，让人觉得很清爽，看他撑杆跳是件美好的事。  
正哥说，亚修啊了一声，美子哥哥说你怎么老想起这些，亚修却说原来是这样，他摆出一副我还想再多听听的表情，我看着他，他却迟迟不和我对视。他的快乐好像永远来源于美子哥哥，但那些难过却一样来自于他们一起到来的地方。

在这个城市，他好像无法迅速化进去，这是真正的乡村，没完没了的下雪，没完没了的放晴，没完没了，一切都没完没了，就像生命没有尽头，无聊的到不了。妈妈曾和我说，要珍惜生命，我们在葬礼后，我穿着白衣服，妈妈穿着黑和服，香火味道好重，正哥也没有笑，我不太懂，我说妈妈，生命只有一次，但生命会有很久很久，只有一次又有什么关系呢。正哥好像忘记了，大人总会忘记很多事情，最后忘记自己的姓氏，忘记自己叫与那城，忘记自己的名字，忘记自己的家，然后出走出走再出走。

美子抽到了国王，她让3号讲一个故事，美子哥哥是3号，他讲了两个哑巴的故事。每个哑巴都是聋子，有的哑巴装作不会说话，哑巴是没有定义的，美子哥哥说，哑巴和哑巴手牵手在小镇上走，一个哑巴很高，却喜欢吃很甜的东西，另外的哑巴很年轻，只是一个孩子，这个哑巴长得很漂亮，他们总是漫无目的的走啊走啊，小哑巴会长大，他们就绕着圈走，大哑巴很想照顾小哑巴，就用飞快的手语和他说话，但小哑巴茫然的看着他，看着他们，这条街上其实有很多很多哑巴，大家有的是聋子，有的只是在装哑，但总有人觉得自己疯了，因为周围的人都在唱歌，只有他不会跳舞。

美子哥哥把牌收起来，马上就要周末了，牌里有好多水，正哥不小心把可乐碰倒了，亚修被浇了一身，美子哥哥送美子回家，亚修和正哥上楼换衣服，他们有那么多件事去做，我却不知道从哪里开始。也许妈妈会说，孤独的亚修·林克斯，可怜的亚修·林克斯，但她走了，一点也没有的消失了。正哥只会那样去爱人，我烧好洗澡水，浴室里却雾气腾腾的，我在房间里写作业，美子哥哥也没有回来，一切都安静的，看不清的灯光就当是月光吧，只剩下照到墙壁上的裂痕，这里很快坍塌，我只得跑去哥哥房间。

与那城正拥有晒成小麦色的身子，我羡慕正哥的肌肉，亚修却显得瘦弱的多。他的皮肤很白，身上却有着伤疤，有些长起来了，有些被掩盖了，正哥在亲他的腹部，从下面亲到上面，亚修显得很平静，他发出一些被踩疼才会发出的声音，他的声音很痛苦，我觉得痛苦的不行，只得爬在地上，把耳朵贴着地板去听。

我听到他们的声音，他们的声音只是打光晕，亚修在攀爬，却总有人拽他下来，正哥正在拽着他，我想说，别这样，你拽不动的，他死死拉着亚修的绳索，又死死不松手，我蜷起来，想去冲到浴室里，去被顶光烧几个洞。

亚修·林克斯发出几声愉悦的笑声，那受尽压迫被挣脱出来的笑声。他的笑声塞到木头罐子里，逐渐肿大，只顺着水流死在我的脑子里。他可能在摔东西，可能用牙齿把正哥咬个半死，也可能什么也没做，但他已经太累了，他大力的宣泄着，只是说，轻飘飘地，他说救命，救命，救救我吧，我听到了，我把门关紧了。

他也许只是觉得恐怖，所以跑去听日落了，在这个太阳升起的早晨，他穿着松哒哒的线衣，出云有好多好多的海，如果雪掉到海里，就会变成更多的神明。亚修不停的哈气，却不像任何人把手放到前面，他的手很冷，我只能看到他的头发。

美子哥哥和他说，等到夏天，可以一起去看烟火，我知道，等到新年的时候也会有烟火，出云大社也会有祭拜，他们也许会去东京，也许还能留下来，亚修总有种让人无法怪罪的样子，我不喜欢他，却可以拼命的原谅他，我不知道为什么要原谅他，我看见正哥走过去给他披衣服，亚修却把他的手打掉了。我怀疑他要去冰上行走，他走一会就会掉到水里。

我又觉得他会从山坡上呼啸而下，白色的奶油只是把他包裹了，他就是一只雪豹，用各种各样的事情摆脱这里，又希望自己真的掉在这里。但今天好冷，适合人死去，我的妈妈死在一个极冷的冬天里，一年中最冷的一天，她每天翻挂在客厅的老式台历，用夹子把过去的日子固定，之后的阳光里，冬天的阳光总是盛大虚弱的，台历没有翻，指针没有动，我穿黑色，正哥穿黑色，阳光把一切都点着了。

我以为他再也不想看到人类的脸了，他坐在咖啡店里，我就从学校出来，我没有进校门，我说你得帮我请假。他没有理我，我才知道他不算什么好脾气，我觉得他揍人会很疼，吃饭又吃很少，他不习惯一切，也不知道如何是好了。我对亚修说，出云有很多温泉，会很舒服的，他说对，因为太舒服了，所以很难走出来，我说对，美子哥哥也说过同样的话，他笑了一下，没有笑出声，我看见他在读厚厚的英文书，他说是海明威，但我也不知道他读的是那些，他看起来很随意的翻两页，再翻两页，像喝可乐一样，只是为了打发时间。

如果他可以，他能在便利店打一份不错的工，或者他已经赚够了钱，所以才迟迟没有做出回复。美子哥哥还在上大学，他们常在一起吃饭，回家，亚修租了一栋房子，美子哥哥偶尔过去，但更多的时候里面空荡荡的，连他都不在。

在拥挤的房间里，他只是摆件，在过分空的房子里，他在地板上充当地毯。也许他的房子里都是没有脑袋的人，只是用四肢做着不过脑子的活动，或者他给自己的大脑打了一组封闭，只得在图书馆里过一下午再一下午。正哥喜欢在周三晚上听勃拉姆斯小夜曲，亚修会弹钢琴也会拉小提琴，他拉悲怆，又不拉莫扎特，他就是不拉莫扎特，他弹平安夜，又去弹其他的夜曲，总有人会逼问他，他只做出一副听不懂的样子就好了。

这让我坚信，等到夏天到了，我们会去游泳的，等到沙滩上的遮阳伞变成红色，水气球只铺满边缘，亚修会游的很快的，美子哥哥也会去，他们也许会去爬树，亚修看上去很灵活，在那样的曲子下我会想到很多事情，美子哥哥在看亚修，亚修什么也不看，他早就不知道去什么地方，这是好安静好安静的午后。

但亚修没有睡，美子哥哥也没有睡，他们像是在拥抱着对视，对视着却什么也不在乎。有些时候亚修突然不见了，美子哥哥会去找，但后来他也不去找了，他该做什么做什么，等到过段日子亚修出现，穿着其他人的衣服，美子哥哥只是问他冷吗，但我们知道，一切都不冷了，春天到了，绿色又回来了，阴沉沉的出云变成了更亮的出云，在树荫下，那些潮湿的植物攀爬着，亚修总是把植物放在手心上，像是与他们握手。

亚修什么都不做，什么也不看，闭上眼睛去听雨声，雨声好大，像是夏夜里翻船的巨浪。自由，他只会变得更加沉默，去看日出，浑身湿透的回来泡澡，去读书，去做任何匪夷所思的事情。又一次美子哥哥说，别再去冰面上了，亚修没发烧也没感冒，他只是病了，美子哥哥这么说的，但他说的好温柔，我只得，温柔的都是骗子，他以为会骗到其他人，实则是对我智商的侮辱。但他说的那样温柔，那样坚决的把我拒之门外，我本来有好多话要说，我实在说不出口，因为我被关住了，而亚修被关在另一边，我完全不知道他会想什么。

出云山神渴了，周围便下起雨来。雨只会越下越大，把岛变成湖，把水变成海，亚修大概不会游泳，他不穿鞋踩在水坑里，美子哥哥拿水泼他，他好像笑得更大声了。他那细瘦的四肢，那些白骨头，那些金色的头发，他们的水被踩的啪叽啪叽的，雨说留下来吧，他们随便跳着，所有会唱歌的舞都叫华尔兹。他走路就像喝醉的人看霓虹灯，他的翠绿眼睛是深绿的，深蓝的，还是黑的，白的，透明的，美子哥哥叫他的名字，他又说，英二，英二，大家都很快乐。

就像是正哥说的，有一个家伙会唱着五彩缤纷的曲子，只是压低声音唱，就有好多人捂着胸口跌倒。正哥把烟压在桌子上，亚修在桌上坐着，我第一次看亚修抽烟，他屈着身子抽烟，像个没有骨头的生物，但他的骨头从他的T恤上凸显出来，他用手夹着烟，他问美子哥哥抽吗，美子哥哥拿了烟过去，他用烟点了美子哥哥的烟，他说吸啊，吸一口才会着，他好像恢复原来的样子了，美子哥哥吸了一口，被呛的咳嗽，吞不下去，吃着又从嘴里冒出来，亚修跳下桌子，走到他面前，捧起他的脸，他们在接吻，在接好多好多的吻，但他们估计不会做，永远都不会，亚修只是亲他的嘴，美子哥哥却亲他的眼睛，我不知道，那些呼喊就消失了，因为他们即将破土，再也不需要挣扎了。

奥村家的花园里长了一束翠绿的植物，没有人浇过水，它却从地上窜出冰冷的茎来。好像心脏在跳，它们扑通扑通的生长，像溺水的人拼命的喘息。在这场雨里，雨下了很长，足足两个礼拜的夏天，足足一小时的春天，还有漫长的秋天冬天，秋天掉在地上的金色叶子，冬天死掉的他们。

他们想要停下来，只是沿着森林去往街道，手牵着手，去吃冰激凌，巧克力奶，芥末味的热狗，夏天还没有到来，亚修穿着短袖，穿着红色的帆布鞋，雨温柔过阳光，无法控制的散发着。他们手牵手的走，到了花店，美子哥哥买玫瑰，亚修什么也没有买，亚修好像说，要一些更珍贵，更能被保留的东西，他来问我，我说是日记，是任何属于你的东西，他只是沉默，沉默，沉默，不开口，不动，最后什么也没有准备，只是两个人牵着手，又走去森林。

亚修说要把玫瑰种到沙滩，美子哥哥说好，他们什么也没有做，拥抱的对视着。

亚修带着玫瑰花离开了，我看着他的背影，又看着美子哥哥的背影，他看着，又转过身来，却没有转完，朝前走了几步。他忘记了玫瑰的颜色，但太阳要升起来了，海浪的声音总会瞒过一切的，那些岩石和小提琴声不知死活的喊着，我不知道他的心脏会碎成什么样的声音，只是天亮起来，周围一切都明亮了，没有什么找不到，也照不到，他带着被浪费的自私，海鸥的翅膀撞到岩石上，亲吻就像枪响。

FIN


End file.
